


together

by deariemate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pillow Talk, Post 6x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deariemate/pseuds/deariemate
Summary: Post 6x01 drabble. Back at their house, Emma opens up to Killian about what was truly wrong.





	

Killian unties his brace, setting his hook on the side table next to their bed as Emma pulls the covers up over her chest. He pulls his shirt off next, then moves to lay next to her. Settling in together was the easy part. The hard part, Emma is realizing, is to not let her walls creep back up when he’s worked so hard to bring them down. 

 

Emma turns on her side and watches him as his head hits the pillow. He sighs, looking up at the ceiling, something clearly on his mind. 

 

“What is it?” Emma says softly. 

 

She already knows the answer. 

 

“I’m worried about you, Emma.” 

 

He doesn’t look at her, only steels his gaze towards the ceiling, as if he might crumble otherwise. 

 

“Hey, hey,” she says, patting his arm, asking him to look at her. 

 

He turns on his side after a moment’s hesitation, to face her. Emma scoots closer to him, taking his hand in one of hers. 

 

“I know you’re worried. I’m sorry...I don’t like keeping anything from you.”

 

He looks into her eyes with an earnestness that still sometimes surprises her. “Then why do it?”

 

“Because I don’t want to hurt you. Sometimes we keep things to ourselves that we think might hurt the person we love. You’ve done it before, too.”

 

His memory takes him back to the boardwalk, to Zelena, cursing him to hurt Emma by taking her magic...then to Rumplestiltskin, stealing his heart and forcing him to put Emma in harm’s way with the damned magical hat. 

 

“Aye, love. I’ve definitely done that. But I hated doing it. And in the end, so many of those problems could have been avoided if I had just been honest with you in the first place.”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

 

“So,” he says, lifting his hand to push some of her hair behind her ear, “perhaps you should learn from my mistakes. Even if it hurts me, it’s always best to be honest, love.”

 

Emma sighs, and gives him a small smile. “I know, you’re right.” 

 

She takes a deep breath. “Okay, here goes…”

 

She tells him of the vision, of the feeling of utter helplessness, of Hyde’s warnings, and the strange oracle girl who made her think she was going to die. 

 

He’s silent at first, contemplating something. “Well?” Emma asks. 

 

“First of all, anyone who thinks that I’m going to let you go that easily is a damned fool.”

 

This makes her chuckle a bit, the uneasiness in her heart subsiding all the more. “Killian…”

 

“Secondly,” he continues, “you’re not alone in this. You never have been, not since you came to Storybrooke, yes?”

 

She nods. “Yeah.”

 

“Right. You’ve got Henry, your parents, me, the town, even Regina would be willing to help you, love. You have more people on your side than not.”

 

“Yeah, I do. I know I do. It’s just...what about Aladdin? And the other saviors who lost their happy endings?”

 

“They weren’t you, Emma,” he says, his eyes so full of love and adoration that she thinks she may just kick the bucket here and now. 

 

“If anyone can defeat this ‘savior curse,’ my darling, it’s you. I know it. And I’ll be right by your side every step of the way. You’ve just got to trust me.”

 

“I do….I will. I promise.”

 

“As you should. Remember when we were in Camelot, and you kept seeing Rumplestiltskin in your head all the time? Telling you awful things? Making you isolate yourself?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes, I do remember that.” 

 

“And do you remember how we got rid of it?”

 

Emma smiles again. “Together.”

 

“Aye,” he smiles. “Together. You opened up to me, and trusted me. And by doing so, you didn’t have to fight the battle on your own. And in the end, you won.”

“I don’t know if I would count becoming dark ones and you dying multiple times and going to the underworld _winning,_ but…”

 

Her words are cut off by his lips on her own, his body moving above hers.

 

He breaks the kiss first. “Swan, you know what I mean. I’m here now, aren’t I?”

 

Emma looks at him then, her Killian, and her heart feels full to bursting. She lifts her hands to cup his face, his stubble tickling her palms. “Yeah, you are. And you’re not going anywhere.”

 

“No, I’m not. And neither are you. Deal?”

 

“Deal.” 

 


End file.
